Fingerprint sensor circuitry must be protected from physical, mechanical, and electrical damage by barrier materials. The barrier material often determines the cost, size, and overall reliability of the product. All sensor types, including, but not restricted to swipe, static, silicon touch, capacitive, or sensor separated from silicon, require some form of protection over the imaging circuitry which is used to acquire the finger print image.